Glory
by Fire The Canon
Summary: 10 drabbles of various characters and/or pairings based around moments where they feel very happy. For Drabble Collection Challenge. Drabble 8: Hermione
1. Free

**_Whole collection written for Alarice Trey's "Drabble Collection Challenge" with the over all prompt of 'glory'_  
**

**_This drabble also written for Gamma Orionis' Original Character Boot Camp Challenge using the prompt 'degrees of freedom'_**

* * *

**Free**

A sense of pride comes over Jasmine as she exits the Great Hall for the very last time. She has done it! She has made it through her seven years of Hogwarts without too much hassle.

There is a pounding in her chest at the thought of going out into the real world. She is free. She is a witch of age with a wonderful boyfriend, a best friend and two geeky brothers who she wouldn't have to see for most of the next three years.

She's never felt happier.

"So, Jas, what will you do when you go home?"

Jasmine turns around, beaming up at James. He has come! He has come to watch her finish.

"Be free," she whispers.

"With me?"

Jasmine's lips find his and her arms snake around his neck. "Of course," she breathes.

He kisses her back. "I am pleased," he chuckles. "Freedom is wonderful."

She kisses him one more time. "Together, it will be even better," she says.

* * *

_**So, Alarice Trey suggested I try something I'm not all that comfortable with... so I wrote present tense. Please let me know what you think (I didn't feel comfortable with it at all).**_

_**This is going to be a 10 drabble collection with various pairings and/or characters. I don't know how often I'll update but I will finish it :) My prompt was 'glory' so each chapter will have something to do with a character feeling glory of some sort. **_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Speechless

**_This drabble also dedicated to MissingMommy - who won a competition I made._**

* * *

**Speechless**

_Will you marry me? _

It wasn't that hard to ask, surely. He was standing there, grey eyes staring into your blue. His hands were entwined with yours. His skin was so soft, so perfect.

He was perfect.

_I love you!_ you wanted to shout at him. There was nothing foolish about that was there? But you couldn't. You couldn't say anything.

"Charlie?" he questions, his voice soft, sincere. "Is there something wrong?"

You stare at him now, your mouth like a fish – moving up and down, up and down. But no sound comes out.

You're speechless.

"Charlie?" he asks again. "What is it?"

"D-Draco," you stammer, refusing to take your eyes away from him. You want to take the plunge. What is there to lose? "T-there's something I need to ask you." Oh, what would his family say?

"Yes?" A smile appears on his young features. What a beautiful sight it is.

"Will you... will you marry me?" you ask. Your voice is soft, barely audible.

The smile on his face grows wider and before you know it, he has his lips pressed to yours, his long, thin fingers entangled in your hair. You both stand there for a long time. Together.

He then pulls away and then you stare at each other for a _long time_, saying nothing.

"So, is that a yes?" you question uncertainly.

He nods once. "Of course it's a yes, you idiot." He smiles again.

And then you feel delighted; overjoyed.

He said yes.

* * *

_**Because Charlie/Draco works :) Please leave a review!**_


	3. Promise

_**Also written for Black Rose Blue's Friendship Boot Camp, using the prompt 'promise'**_

* * *

**Promise**

Parvati didn't know many people before she boarded the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, 1991. Being a pureblood, she'd grown up knowing of other pureblood families, but hadn't had much to do with them for years.

All she had was her sister, Padma.

And Lavender Brown.

Parvati and Lavender had been friends for years, spending time at one another's houses since they were six years old. So when Parvati saw Lavender on the platform that day, she was overjoyed.

Leaving her parents and sister behind, she ran to her friend and threw her arms around Lavender's neck.

Lavender beamed.

"You're here!" she exclaimed.

Parvati smiled, nodding. "I'm here," she replied.

They hugged again and with quick goodbyes to their parents, the two girls boarded the train and found a compartment together.

That was where they made the promise to one another.

"We will always be best friends," Lavender stated.

Parvati nodded. "Forever," she added.

They sealed it with a pinky-promise and they both smiled at one another. Even if no one else wanted to be their friends, they knew they'd always have each other.

And that made the journey to Hogwarts a whole lot better.

* * *

_**This has very slight references to both of my fics 'Greengrass Mansion' and 'You Have Magic'. I hope you enjoyed. I truly love the Lavender and Parvati friendship, which is why I chose it for the Boot Camp challenge :)**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	4. Champion

_**This drabble also written for HedwigBlack's Minor Character Boot Camp using the prompt 'pressure'**_

* * *

**Champion**

Viktor Krum wasn't known for much, other than his exceptional Quidditch talent.

He was young, talented, and considered the best Seeker in the world, so, of course, he was going to get a lot of attention for it.

In Bulgaria, and in other countries.

So, when the Quidditch World Cup came about, and Bulgaria found themselves in the final against Ireland, it came as no surprise to him when he found his face in every wizarding paper and magazine that existed.

_Viktor Krum: Bulgaria's only hope_, some read. Others stated that there were millions of Galleons being bet on him to take the Snitch, or win the final for his country.

Viktor saw it as pressure. _Pressure, pressure, pressure_.

Pressure for him to do well; for him to take the Snitch. What would happen if he didn't? What if the Irish Seeker beat him to it? Would he be considered the best Seeker then?

No, probably not. If he didn't claim that Snitch, then all the papers would take back what they said, and name him as a failure.

Viktor wasn't just a Quidditch player. He was more than that, and he was going to prove himself to them. And what better way was there, than becoming the Triwizard Champion?

He put his name in that goblet in the hope to prove himself to everyone. He wanted to be known for something other than Quidditch.

So when his name was called out that night, he'd never felt happier.

He was happier than he was playing Quidditch.

* * *

_**I just seemed to have a random desire to write Viktor Krum these past weeks. I'm not sure why :P I hope you liked. Please, don't forget to review :)**_


	5. Invisible

**Also written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's OT3 Boot Camp using the prompt 'party'**

* * *

**Invisible**

She'd heard Hermione say his name in her sleep. Hermione probably didn't even realise she talked in her sleep, but Lavender did.

She knew that she dreamt of him; of being with him. She saw the way she looked at him – those adoring eyes, those shy smiles. They were supposed to be friends, not lovers.

And she saw the way he looked at her, too. Watching her in a way that he wasn't supposed to watch his friend. She saw his face brighten whenever she spoke to him, and it sink when she was mad with him. She saw the glances he stole when he didn't think she was looking, and the times he asked her to help him, just as an excuse to be close to her.

Lavender wanted him to look at her like that; for him to notice her. But he never would, not unless she made herself visible to him. It took all of her Gryffindor courage to approach him during that party, and it took a little extra to entwine her fingers through his hair, and bring his lips to hers.

He was surprised – he wasn't really sure what to do – but he accepted. He kissed her back, and momentarily, Hermione Granger was forgotten.

For just one moment, he noticed Lavender instead.

* * *

_**Normally I associate this as my OT3 because Hermione wins, and I always like to write Hermione as winning, but, it didn't happen this time. Anyway, I love Lavender too, so I like making her happy :P**_

_**I hope you liked, and please don't forget to review :)**_


	6. Petals

_**Also written for LillyMay77, for being an awesome reviewer of one of my fics**_

_**Also written for Lilybug134's Favourite Era Bootcamp using the prompt 'roses'**_

* * *

**Petals**

"Scorpius!"

"Oh, hi, Rosie. You're back early."

Rose stared wide-eyed at the state of her flat, blinking every once in a while to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was certain it hadn't looked like this when she had left that morning….

"Can you explain to me the meaning of this?" she said, stepping into the room and glaring at her boyfriend of two years. After a long day at St. Mungo's the last thing she was in the mood for was one of his games.

Scorpius also looked around the room, going slightly red. "I… um… you weren't supposed to be back yet, Rosie," he said.

Rose folded her arms over her chest. "Well, I am," she said, "and you better explain why _my flat_ looks like a potion just exploded."

Scorpius took out his wand, and with just one wave, the furniture returned back to normal and rose petals began floating down from the ceiling.

Rose caught one in her hand. "Cute, Scorpius," she said. "_Roses_."

Scorpius grinned; his only response being to move closer to her. He took her hands, causing Rose's heart to leap into her mouth. Surely, he wasn't going to –

"Rosie."

"Yes?"

"I think we should move in together."

Rose blinked at him. "What?"

"Let's move in," Scorpius said again. "I mean, I practically live here anyway and –"

"_This_ is your way of asking me?" Rose pointed to the ceiling, and Scorpius nodded.

"Then in that case, Scorpius, I have no choice but to say yes!" Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "You always think imaginatively, don't you?" she said.

* * *

_**I totally failed at staying within the word limit for this one, but I only went over by... 20 words...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. I had fun writing it (once I found the right way to start it) and Lilly, I hope you like it too! **_

_**Don't forget to review :)**_


	7. Books

_**Also written for Black Rose Blue's Favourite Character Boot Camp (Sirius) using the prompt 'books'**_

* * *

**Books**

Sirius Black wasn't one to be caught in the library.

Books were for nerds, studying was for geeks, and Sirius was neither one of those. He had an ego that inflated his head, and the pride of a Hippogriff.

No, Sirius had no intention of ever setting foot in that place.

But then he started liking girls, and apparently, girls liked books.

There was one girl in particular; pretty, smart and a very heart laugh that made his heart skip a beat… sometimes two. He'd follow her to the library to watch her study, because he liked to watch her. It was nice.

Of course, he still wasn't going to be caught dead there. He hid behind shelves, and lurked in the deepest parts of the library so that no one would see him.

Imagine the others if they found out. They'd laugh at him.

_Sirius Black in the library! _

What a joke.

And he was so careful too, making sure he entered when no one was looking; hid in rows where no student went. But being careful wasn't always enough.

As he so learnt one day.

He'd finally found the courage to approach her; to talk to her. He was edging closer, his heart pounding, but as he neared the corner, a body slammed into him.

Sirius jumped back in surprise, crying out in alarm.

"Potter!" he yelped.

"Black!" James replied, seeming just as surprised to find him there as Sirius was to see him.

"What –?"

"What –?"

They then both grinned at each other.

"Evans!" Sirius said.

"Fortescue!" James replied.

* * *

**_In my head canon, Fortescue was Alice Longbottom's maiden name. This is by no means canon, so don't think it is. That is just what I choose!_**

**_I hope you liked!_**


	8. Alone

_**This drabble also written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's OT3 Boot Camp using the prompt 'empty room'**_

* * *

**Alone**

_I think I'd like you to come to Slughorn's Christmas party with me…._

_Maybe we should go together…._

_I was planning on asking you…._

Normally, Hermione didn't pace. She detested it, actually, but in this moment – as she was alone in the dormitory – she couldn't help it. Slughorn was throwing a Christmas party. She was allowed to invite anyone she wanted. She wanted to invite Ron.

She just didn't know how to ask.

He'd want to go – she knew that – but would he want to go with _her_? And in what way would he be going with her? As a friend?

Or as something more?

She shook her head. No, she wasn't going to think about that. Not until she'd found the courage to ask him in the first place.

And she did find the courage. Eventually. Not in the way she expected to, but she managed, and he said yes, and for a while, she was excited.

And then he'd changed his mind. If she'd had any hope that something might happen between them at the party, that was soon crushed by Lavender Brown.

It happened after the Quidditch match. Ron had done an excellent job – even if he had had the help of Liquid Luck. Her heart fluttered inside her chest as she saw his excitement.

But then… but then _she_ had come along.

Lavender had beaten her to it, and now Ron had her and Hermione had no one.

She cried in an empty classroom that night. It was stupid – crying over a boy – but the tears refused to go away.

* * *

_**I know I wrote something similar a few drabbles back, but that was from Lavender's POV. This one's from Hermione. And I love this moment in Ron and Hermione's relationship - I think it's when they both realised how they truly felt about one another. I hope you liked, and your reviews are much appreciated.**_

_**Oh, and I know it doesn't end happy, but the happy moment is when she asks Ron :)**_


End file.
